Rocky Mountain Academy
by edwardcullenlover01
Summary: Edward is the hot player. Bella is the one he can't have. Will he screw up a realationship that hasn't even started? And why doesn't Rosaile like Emmett? Someone's hiding a HUGE secret, but who? With dares & dramma everything is not what it seems.
1. Starting School

**These are my favorite kinds of stories to read so enjoy. Remeber the first chapter isn't always the best so give it a chance. **

"Hey Bella aren't you excited! Perk up a little bit. You're going to be attending Rock mountain academy with your amazingly stunning brother." I gave my brother, Emmett a death glare.

"Would you get that stupid video camera out of my face! You know as well as I do that I DON'T want to go to your little academy. Now please turn that off all electronics were supposed to be off 5 minutes ago." I was referring to the fact that Emmett and I were on a plane, we were leaving our home town in California to fly to Colorado so we could attend some academy that Emmett was in last year. I HATED the cold and were this academy was it was nothing but snow all year round. Yes the sun showed almost everyday but the grass was rarely green.

"Okay it's off." Emmett said, "Bella why are you so against coming to this academy?"

"Because I'm being forced to go to it by your dad and then my mom just all of a sudden agrees? What is that?" I asked. Yeah, me and Em are steps his dad and my mom. Emmett went to this academy last year and really liked it, but I was totally content on staying in public school out here in California but being the bad step dad that he is he convinced my mom that me going to this school with Emmett was the best for my education, but even a mental squirrel would see that he was only doing this so that he could have my mom to himself. Just because my mom always put me before him.

"He just cares about your education." He said. Of course he believed his dad because of the fact that he was his dad.

"Whatever." I just decided to drop the subject because even though Emmett and I were steps you would think that we were blood brother and sister because we were a lot alike. So therefore I didn't like upsetting Emmett, we didn't always have this good brother/sister relationship before. When we first meet we had constant fights but now the only fights we had were playful ones. Never serious as the ones before.

"Please put your seat in it's up right position and fold up your tray to prepare for the landing." Oh, great. The plane landed soon and before you knew it me and Emmett were in my car that Phil (My step dad) had shipped out here. I had a red Chevy cobalt nothing to extravagant.

"Well, we just got off the plane and you are now taking your first drive in Colorado inching your way towards Rocky Mountain Academy tell me, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" Emmett asked. God, he had that stupid video camera out again.

"Nervous, Mad, Upset." I relied he knew that I was mad because I was being forced out here and that I was upset because I was away from home but the nervousness was something that I was hiding unfortunately it slipped out.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked.

"What if I don't make any friends?" I asked.

"My friends are your friends." He said.

"I think that's up to your friends not you." I replied.

Then we pulled into the school parking building. Most people didn't have cars because you only used them if you went off campus a lot. My mom, thank god, insisted that both Emmett and I have our cars in case we needed them. When I parked. Emmett and I grabbed our stuff and head off to the administration office.

"Isabella and Emmett Swan." I said. We got our schedules and dorm numbers and stuff like that. Emmett took me to my dorm first when I walked through the door I was attacked by this pixie looking girl. I didn't mean to but my face involuntarily made a face.

"Sorry I'm just a bit on the hyper side. You must be Isabella Emmett's sister. He's told us all about you. I'm Alice and this my best friend Rosalie." She pointed towards a blonde that was made to be a super model. Wait? Rosalie? This was the girl that Emmett had a huge crush on?

"Hi," She held out here and hand and I shook it. "I actually prefer being called Rose."

"Okay, and I like being called Bella if you guys don't mind."

"Oh, of course Bella." Rose said.

"Hi Rose." Emmett said, and my goodness he was blushing.

"It's Rosalie." She said. Ouch, poor Em.

His face became all sad. "Well Bells, I'm going to my room come over if you need anything and call if you get lost."

"Okay, thanks Em." I said.

Rose and Alice helped me unpack my things and turns out we had a lot in common. Well, at least I made friends.

"Hey Bella, sorry but we have to leave you see, this campus is huge and they have tons of stores and restaurants that offer jobs to juniors and seniors so we have to go work. But if you want a job there's one open at the Ice Cream place. You might want to check it out." Alice said.

"Okay, I said maybe I will. Thanks." And then they left. I decided that a job would be could. I could use the cash so I made my way across campus to the ice cream place and sure enough there was a help wanted sign in the window. I went in and saw an older women she must be the manager.

"Excuse me, I'm Bella Swan and I saw your help wanted sign in the window-

"You're hired." She said and handed me my uniform.

"You don't want to interview me or something?" I asked.

"Nope I need help and I need it now I have to go so put that uniform on and I will tell Mr. Cullen to show you what to do."

I didn't know what to do so I went to the bathroom and put on my uniform and headed out. She was gone by time I came back.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw this bronze haired boy, he was my age and was very good looking.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He gave me this crooked smile that was so hot. "I'm supposed to show you what to do." So he simply told me that we take orders and make them what they wanted and that was basically it. But that wasn't the case after we started.

A red head came in and as soon as she saw Edward she stuck out her chest and pulled down her shirt a little.

"Hey Tanya," he said, "See anything you like?"

"I most certainly do." She said staring directly at him. I almost gagged right there. "How about a vanilla cone."

"Coming right up. Hey Bonnie," He called "Vanilla cone." He never even looked at me I decided that I would make the cone but I would give this guy a piece of my mind once she was gone. And that's how it continued a couple more girls came in Lauren and Jessica I think there names were and he flirted as they stuck there chests out and he called out the wrong name to me and had me do all the work. Once we were alone I decided to give it to him.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but aren't we BOTH supposed to be working here." I asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about Benny?"

"It's Bella! For gods sake. I am talking about you sitting here flirting with every girl that walks through the door and looking down there shirts and then me doing all the actual work like making the damn ice cream! I will not sit here and be your little slave! I don't know who you think you are but from now on you do your work and I do mine. Got that?" It was then that I noticed that he was looking at my chest. "Did you even here anything that I just said?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah every word Bella. I was just stunned by your beauty." He said.

"Don't you mean my chest." Ha! No comeback for that one. I punched out and grabbed my bag and stormed out of there. I looked behind me only to see him smirking when he saw I was looking he winked and waved. Then we I turned around and stormed off I swore I heard him laugh.

**Please reveiw. I will be updating a lot in the next three weeks I want to write as much as possible before school starts and I won't have as much time. Next chapter coming soon. **


	2. First Day

**Wow only one chapter and my story took off much more than I expected it to. So soon I won't be able to update as much so I'm using these last three weeks to update as much as posible. So the next update could come tommorow. Who knows? Why don't you reveiw on this chapter and motivate me? ;)**

The next morning I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed. "Happy Saturday!" She said. Way too early in the morning.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well Emmett called and he wanted to have break fast with me, you, Rose, and Jasper."

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"My boyfriend. He is so amazing Bella I know that you will like him. Now get your but out of bed and get dressed." She said. I got up and got dressed and before you knew it I was being pulled out the door. When we meet up I saw Emmett and who must have been Jasper.

"Jasper," Alice said, "This is Bella Emmett's sister and my new roommate/best friend."

"Hey!" Rose called.

"Well one of my two best friends." She said.

"That's better." Rose responded.

"Bella," Alice continued, "This is Jasper my boyfriend, Rose's twin brother and Emmett's roommate."

He held out his hand and I took it. "Nice to meet you Bella." He said.

"You too." I said not wanting to be rude. So we all sat down and began eating breakfast. I noticed Emmett wasn't eating much. That was unusual. "You feeling all right Em?"

"Yeah just not hungry that's all." He said. I decided to drop it, I knew it was because Rose was sitting right across from him but completely ignoring him. Thank goodness Alice changed the subject.

"So Bella check out that job I told you about yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah actually they hired me on the spot. But you wouldn't believe this guy I work with…" I told them about him not doing any work and how I told him off and stuff.

"Sounds like a jerk," Rose said, "What was his name so we can ignore him?"

"Um, Edward Cullen, I think." Then Emmett and Jasper covered there mouth trying to contain laughter and Rose and Alice just sat there with there mouths in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Bella," Emmett said, "Edward is Alice's sister."

"Oh, Alice I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay none of us get along with my brother." Alice explained, "He is a jerk. He goes for girl after girl and doesn't even care about them. Just because he's the basketball captain. He gets away with everything. I mean he was a pretty cool guy until we lost him."

The day went by quickly and I had a 4-8 shift at the ice cream place. Great, another day with Edward. I decided that today I would try and be his friend maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

"Hey, Bella." He said.

"Hi." I said. I couldn't take it anymore, yeah, I was mad yesterday but if I want to try and get along with him I should apologize first. "Edward I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday I just felt like you were taking advantage of me-

He held his hand up telling me to stop. "Bella it was my fault, I'm sorry." He did his half of the work this shift and wasn't flirting with every living girl that walked through the door. Although the still stuck there chests out and acted like sluts. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I guess that I'm just amazed at how you have this school wrapped around your finger. All the girls dying for you to just look at them, the guys insanely jealous and captain of the basketball team."

"If your amazed then why were you rolling your eyes?" I regretted saying the word amazed because I knew I just boosted his ego and it was already way higher than it needed to be.

"I rolled my eyes because every girl that walks through here sticks out here chest and tries to get you to look down her shirt. I mean if I wanted a guy to like me, I would want him to like me for who I am and not for my assets." I don't know why I was telling him this. I was hoping that he would get my point.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yeah, whats with the look?" He was raising one eyebrow at me.

"It's just good to know."

"To know what? That I don't act like a slut?" I asked.

"Something like that." What the hell was he talking about?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I didn't have to work on Sunday so I decided to take a walk around campus. I had already been here two days and still don't have the slightest clue where anything is. Besides where I work and where I work and the place that I ate breakfast.

I was just walking around when I came across the athletic fields. They had everything there. Baseball, football, and basketball. When I got to the basketball court there was Edward sinking a free throw. I started clapping and his head instantly turned in my direction and for some reason when he saw it was me his face had a huge smile on it.

"Nice shot. I wish I could do it, I don't think that I have ever even made a basket before. Isn't that pathetic." I said.

"Oh come now.' He said he moved over and motioned for me to come over to him. I came over and stood right next to him. He handed me the ball and gestured towards the basket.

"You've got to be kidding." I said.

"C'mon you can't be that bad." He said.

"Prepare to be proved wrong." I said. I held the ball and raised it above my head and when I was just about to chuck it Edward stopped me.

"Here," he said putting his arms around me and helping me hold my hands right with the ball, "Let me show you how to do it." When his skin touched mine I couldn't help but feel an electric current run through my body. Then he pushed my hands and my hands pushed the ball forward and it swished in the basket.

I started jumping up and down this was so exciting my first basket. "Did you see that!?" I said pointing towards the basket.

"Yeah Bella, you made it in just like I knew you would." He said, I couldn't help but smile. "So you want to play?"

"You and me?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Yeah. Your ball." He said handing me the ball. I knew dribbling was just a waste of time so I ran with the ball but, of course, Edward was faster. He grabbed me around the waste and lifted me off the ground.

"If your feet ever want to touch the ground again I suggest that you drop the ball." He said playfully. So I dropped the ball and he put me down. "So," he said, "You working tonight?"

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

"Yup, see you there."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Monday came way to quickly and I was not looking forward to school. My first hour was history and holy crap that was boring! Emmett and I spent the time making fun of the teacher in the back row. 2nd hour was gym and c'mon me and gym just don't mix. Emmett also had second hour with me and I swear that I have never heard him laugh more than he did in that 55 minutes. 3rd hour was what I was waiting for Drama.

Emmett was not in this class with me but Edward was. I couldn't help but notice. I didn't like him or anything.

"Now class the #1 rule in this class is NO CELL PHONES! Ugh, you wouldn't believe how annoying they are to a teacher!" Just then someone's cell phone went off. "MR. CULLEN!"

"I know, I know." He held his hands up in surrender and then pulled out his cell and handed it to her.

"You may have this back after class. Now, class, we will be putting on a play which as of right now is undecided, but you only have to be in it if you want to. Otherwise, this class will be spent learning about Shakespeare and such." Wow, interesting.

The rest of the day was just, school I guess a few classes with Rose, some with Alice, and even one with Jasper.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

So I had to work. Again. But it wasn't so bad now that Edward and I were getting along pretty well. When I walked in he was texting on his cell phone.

"Got your cell phone back I see." I said.

He looked up and smiled, "Yeah. Thank god she doesn't make me audition for that play of hers. That's something that you will NEVER catch me doing."

"Hey compared to cheerleading that play would be a walk in the park." I said.

"What's wrong with cheerleading?" he asked.

"I think the real question is what isn't wrong with cheerleading." I said. He just laughed.

**okay so some of this chapter probably made you think WTF? but trust me it all plays into the next chapter which might be up tommorow beacuse this story has me so excited that I'm typing like theres no tommorow. Anyway. Next chap will be better . promise. **


	3. Tonight, We Bowl

**Thnx to all of you who have favorited, suscribed, and so on. And most importantly thnx to every single one of you who left me a reveiw I hope you will leave another!**

**EPOV**

So the first week of school went by so fast. It was Friday and tonight Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I were going to go bowling. I hadn't hung out with Emmett, Rose, Alice or Jasper in a long time and you think I would with Alice being my sister and all. But I had ate lunch with them all week. Truth is, that I was really only there for Bella.

Bella, she was something else. I have never met anyone like her. At first she was just going to be one of those many girls that I play, you know, go out with for a day or possibly a week. But then when I really got to know her I started to like her, as an actual person. She was someone that I could actually talk to. She was incredibly beautiful and when she laughed I couldn't help but smile because her laugh was so musical and her smile, it drove me nuts. And believe me she smiled a lot.

For most girls when I talked to them I looked at there chest and let them ramble on and on about whatever little unimportant thing they were talking about. But with Bella whenever she was talking I was always looking at her face and every word that came out of her mouth was important to me. I can't believe the way I was feeling. I had never experienced this before. I was falling for Bella Swan and the thing was, she was WAY out of my league.

For being the most popular guy in the school you would think that this thought would never cross my mind but it was true I was what some people liked to call a player and Bella was this down to earth girl who could see right through my act. So I came to a decision. I was done being a player and I was going to make myself worthy of Bella and in the meantime I would be Bella's friend and maybe even get closer to Alice and all of them because believe or not at one time we were all pretty close.

It was about 7:45 and it was time to head of to the bowling alley it was about 15 minutes of campus so I wouldn't have a problem getting there by 8.

I was at the bowling alley at 8 on the dot and there was everyone waiting for me. Bella went to get her ball so I did too, hey I had to get it some time why not get it when Bella was getting hers off the same rack…

"Hey Bella." I greeted her.

"Hi." She said.

"You ready to bowl?" I asked.

"Yup I can't wait it's been a couple of years though." She replied.

"Yeah, me too. I will defiantly be a little rusty though." I said. She started laughing don't ask me why.

"Wow you sound like you're a professional or something." She said.

"Oh no my average is like 93. Isn't that sad?" I asked.

"Not really, my average is 97 so…

Oh! I hope I didn't offend her. "Well that's better than mine." Then a brilliant idea occurred to me, "You want to make a bet?" I asked.

"What kind of bet?" She asked. Good, I had her interest.

"Well if I beat your score you have to go to try leading tryouts." Her mouth was opening in shock. "Come on Bella, don't tell me your chicken." That did she obviously didn't like being called a chicken.

"I am NOT a chicken and I will take you up on your little bet and WHEN I win you have to try out for the school play!" Oh that would suck, but I wouldn't be loosing this bet so I had nothing to worry about.

We joined the others and started to bowl. "Bella your first." Emmett said.

As she got out of her seat I heard her mumble, "Who's bright idea was that." And I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off and NO it wasn't my idea but what can I say great minds think alike. She grabbed her red bowling ball and went up to the lane. She threw the ball and hit nine pins she turned with a smirk on her face and looked directly at me. I just returned the smirk which made her smile.

It was now my turn and thankfully Bella hadn't gotten a spare so if I got one than I would be one step ahead of her. I went up with my blue ball and threw it and got a strike. Excellent! I put my best smirk on and turned to Bella who had her mouth open in shock. I started laughing so hard. Of course, leave it to Emmett to notice.

"Why do you guys keep looking at each other like that?' he asked.

"Like what?' Bella asked.

"You keep smirking at each other." Emmett replied.

"Don't worry after the tenth frame I will tell you every little detail." Bella was not amused but I sure was.

By 8th frame I had a 2 pin lead on Bella after I came back from throwing another strike I took my seat next to her and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I look forward to watch you cheer at my next game." And she just gave me a look which sent me once again into a fit of laughter.

She leaned into my ear and whispered back, "You are such a cheater you are an awesome bowler there is no way that your average is 93!" When she whispered into my ear a chill went down my spine.

"Excuse me nachos for table nine." That was us and then I turned to see that Emmett was paying the guy.

"Okay two frames left so before we see who is the champ bowler I say we take a nacho break." Emmett said and everyone was quick to agree. Alice and Jasper were already seated next to each other at the table and Emmett was quick to take a seat next to Rose. I wonder what was up with those two. Everyone knew that Emmett had a major crush on Rose since he moved here. But she never paid him any attention which I fail to understand why. But Emmett shouldn't feel as bad as he did Rose doesn't pay attention to anyone, it's weird.

So that left me with a seat next to Bella which I was happy to have. I was having such a good night until Tanya, Lauren and Jessica all walked in. Emmett and Jasper were off getting drinks for everyone and Alice and Rosalie were in the bathroom leaving me with Bella. It didn't take time for Tanya and her crew to spot me and make there way over.

"Edward!" They called out together. Got their voices were so annoying. Then Tanya did something that I really wish she hadn't. She grabbed the collar of the polo I was wearing and pulled me in for a really long kiss right in front of Bella. And judging by the look on Tanya's face that was what she meant to do. "Eddie, baby, mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Um, actually Tanya I'm here with some other people." Thankfully they all came back right after I said that.

"Eddie," Tanya said once she saw who I was here with, "Can I talk to you for one minute, ALONE."

"I guess." I got up and went off with Tanya I saw that all my friends were really annoyed. "make it quick."

"I can't believe you Edward! Your hanging out with those losers again! Didn't I save you from that last time!?" She said. She was referring to the time I started going out with her that's how she had me spending all my time hanging with the most popular people in the school. Yeah, most of those people were my actual friends but tonight has reminded me of who my true best friends were.

"There not losers Tanya." I said.

"Look, I let you slide because nobody important is here. But Eddie, baby you can't throw away your reputation on those losers. Okay?" Before I could answer she continued on, "So when I see you next time I hope your back to the Edward I know." Then she left.

I just shrugged it off for now tonight was about my friends. I came back to the table. "Finally!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella had took her turn and got a strike. So we were tied and I still had to go for the ninth frame. I walked up there and hit five pins. Shit! That opened up her the possibility of winning. When tenth frame came around she got a spare and a strike. Now it was my turn I threw a turkey! That beat Bella by along shot and she was obviously upset. She sent me a glare and I smirked.

I walked over to her, " Well tomorrow are tryouts and obviously I will have to take you because there is no way you will go there on your own will."

"You are SO lucky." She said.

"Tryouts start at 8a.m I'll pick you up and 7:30 and will grab a bite to eat. See ya." I said and with that I left the bowling alley.

**BPOV **

DANGET!!! I lost and now I have to try out to be one of those slutty cheerleaders. Honestly, I don't see why Edward wanted me to be one. Oh and Edward he was something else tonight. We had been getting along pretty well this past week but tonight we were finally hitting it off and then Tanya came into the picture. He was obviously attracted to her. I mean, I didn't see him push her away or anything. So I came to a conclusion yeah Edward was a bit of a player and I had decided to be his friend and if he goes for that stupid slut Tanya then that was his choice.

But I knew that I could never like Edward because I knew that I would end up getting hurt. I mean I didn't like him to start with but when she kissed him it was like I wasn't there and this completely jealous ridden Bella was there in my place. I don't know what happened between me and him exactly but now was not the time to think about it. Not when he was making me tryout for the cheerleading team.

**Nxt chap Bella tries out for cheerleading! Lol. **

**Question: Should Bella be good and get on the team or should she suck?**

**I think I know which one I'm going to do but maybe if some one convinced me otherwise...**

**Nxt chap coming soon. **


	4. Cheering & Confusion

**BPOV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I looked up to see my alarm clock stating that it was seven o'clock. It's Saturday and I am getting up at seven o'clock. And why is that you ask? Because Edward Cullen is making me try out for the cheer leading team. Something that, like he said, I would never going to do on my own will.

I took a quick shower put on some shorts and a tee and threw my hair up in a pony tail and waited for Edward to come. He was smart to come because I knew he might end up dragging me there. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and there was Edward leaning against the door frame. "Ready?" he asked.

"No." I said, "But I never will be, so lets do this and get it over with."

He had the biggest smirk on his face. "Don't worry you'll be great." He started walking down the hall. Then he noticed that I wasn't following. I was kinda in a phase of shock once I realized that this was really happening. He came back and waved his hand in front of my face. When I had no reaction he grabbed my hand and pulled me to this small café it was then that I came back to reality.

"Edward I know I lost the bet but I-

"Bella," He cut me off, "Like I said you'll be fine." I didn't say anything I just stared off into space. He sighed, "What can I do to convince you to do this."

"Noth…" Then I stopped a brilliant idea popped into my head. "You know what would really convince me to do this is…" I trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"Try out for the school play." I finished.

"No way you lost that bet fair and square and guess what I'm holding you to it." He smirked when he realized that I had no comeback. So I decided that I would just stick my tongue out at him, but this just made him laugh more.

We walked in a comfortable silence until the gym that's where my feet stopped moving. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the one place I thought that I would never end up. Cheerleading tryouts. I walked over to a red head and a girl with a real annoying voice.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," The one with the annoying voice said, maybe we could be friends, "And this is Tanya." But Tanya wasn't paying attention to me. She had her eyes fixed on Edward. That's when I remember who Tanya was. She was the girl from the bowling alley. The one who had kissed Edward. She was probably Edward's girlfriend. For some reason I felt this ping of what? Jealousy… No, I just decided to brush it off, I had more important things to focus on.

"So your Bella right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to try out for the team." I replied.

She laughed, "Obviously Bella, that's why it's called cheerleading tryouts. Why don't you go over there with the other girls." She pointed to the mob of other girls. I went over there and just waited. Waited for my death.

"Can you believe the new girls here?" I looked out of the corner of my idea to see Tanya speaking with Jessica. Typical.

"I know right! I bet she can't do anything. But what was up with her coming in with Edward Cullen? Do you think he likes her?" Jessica asked. By the way, scratch the me and Jessica being friends thing happening because obviously it's not.

"Please! Edward came here to support me. He likes me. He just happened to come in at the same time that whats-her-face did."

Tanya said.

"How do you know he likes you? I thought I saw him holding Bella's hand when they walked in." Jess said. Ha! Take that Tanya. I don't even know why I cared I know Edward didn't like me. I don't want to be here but yet here I am, dragged by Edward.

"You're seeing things. Edward kissed me at the bowling alley last night. Right in front of the new girl." Stupid Tanya! SHE kissed HIM and you know what I'm going to show them that Bella Swan kicks ass at cheerleading. Just then the coach walked in. Good the sooner the better.

"Attention ladies!" the coach called. "Jessica Stanley you're first."

**A/N: I don't know ANYTHING about cheerleading. I tried researching but can't find anything that I actually understand. So to anyone who's a cheerleader sorry if I insult you or anything. **

Things went along and of course I was the last one to go. But I was ready to show them what I can do. "Bella Swan!" She called out and I walked to the center of the gym and got ready to start. Just before the music started I looked over at Edward and he gave me his crooked smile. I smiled back and then focused.

**EPOV**

"Bella Swan!" The coach called out. Finally, I been waiting forever. Tanya was a night mare. She came up and did her cheers around me. Of course, coach doesn't do nothing. It was free style cheering. So you could do cheers or you could throw a whole bunch of stunts but you had to be good to do that. Bella looked over at me and I smiled then she smiled back. I hate to say this but I had a crush on Bella. I had never had a crush before because every girl was always throwing themselves at me. But not Bella. No, she always did the opposite of what I expect.

The music started and so did Bella she was throwing stunts. TONS of them. She did a standing tuck. Then summer salted into the splits. She walked on her hands, ran up a wall and flipped, then did like three cartwheels in a row. I was blown away. When she finished everyone started clapping except Tanya. I wonder what her problem was.

"The cut list will be posted tomorrow. For now have a good day." The coach said. Bella walked over to me.

"That's the last time I ever bet you in bowling." She said.

"Bella that was amazing!" I said.

"Some one had to teach them." She said.

"Teach who?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said. I decided to let it slide. She didn't want to talk about and even if she did she wasn't in the talking mood I could tell that much. She was all worked up about something but I could not figure out what it was. We were about to exited the gym when Tanya came up and jumped on my back.

"Edward baby, were are you going? I thought we could go back to my room and, well I think you know what I'm talking about." She said kissing my neck.

**BPOV**

Okay, so there really was no denying it I really like Edward. But he had his girlfriend. He looked over at me. People tell me that they can tell everything I'm thinking by looking in my eyes so I threw my sunglasses on and went out of the gym. Today was just not my day.

I was in the court yard and there was this old tree with a swing on it so I decided to sit and think for a while. "Bella!" I looked up and saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all coming my way. "Way to kick ass in those cheerleading tryouts." Emmett said.

"Yeah!" Alice said, "Your for sure going to win captain."

"I don't understand why you tried out. I thought you hated cheerleading?" Rose asked.

"I do I lost a bet." Then it clicked.

"That's why you and Edward were acting so funny last night you guys had a bet going on!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, Em." I said.

"What are you going to do if you make the team?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to be on the team yet I don't want Tanya to think that I quit because of her." I said. They all had confused looks on there face.

"Tell us later," Alice said, "Rose, Jasper, and I have to work. Will we see you at dinner in the food court?"

"No, I have to work tonight. Sorry." I said.

"That's okay." Rose said, "We will talk after. Bye." And everyone left except Emmett. He sat in the swing right next to mine.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, I know you, talk to me." He said.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Nope, I didn't want to tell my brother that this guy I like, likes this tramp that I hate. I mean even to myself it makes no sense. But come on did he really have to hold my hand, take me to breakfast, and cheer for me on the side lines.

"That's ok. If you don't want to talk about it then it's my job as your brother to get your mind off of it." He said and stood up in a super hero pose. I laughed.

"And what did you have in mind exactly?" I asked.

"I was thinking about kicking your ass in guitar hero. What do you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, nothing makes me feel better then whipping your but in your favorite game." I teased. He laughed and we headed over to his dorm to play.

I admit it got my mind off of Edward. But I still had no idea what I was going to do.

**WOHOOOOO! Forth chapter! Please reveiw! You know you want to. **


	5. Bonding or Bickering

**Okay so I didn't have a lot of reveiws last chapter. I'm guessing that means that you thoguht it was bad... **

**Anyway this chapter Emmett and Bella have some Sister/Brother bonding time. And some other stuff happens if you want to know you will just have to read. **

**Please Reveiw. Please. With a cherry on top. **

**BPOV**

Emmett and I always had a blast playing games together. Part of it was we got really competitive. It was hilarious the stuff we would say to each other. "So Em, Do you wanna talk?" I asked.

"'Bout what?" He asked.

"I don't know, Rosalie?" I asked.

"What about her?" He said showing no emotion in his face.

"Emmett it's obvious that you like her. What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do Bella? Rosalie hates me. Ever since I laid eyes on her I have devoted my life to trying to impress her. But nothing gets though to her. I'm beginning to think that she is cold or heartless." Emmett said.

"Oh no, Emmett, Rose is an awesome person. She's just defensive of herself. I mean look how pretty she is I bet she's been with tons of guys who just take advantage of her." I said.

"Yeah, but Bella I would never do that." He said.

"You know that and I know that, but Rose doesn't know that." I said.

"What do you suggest that I do?" He asked.

"Be there for her. Be her best friend when she needs someone to talk to, be her body guard when she needs protecting, be her clown when she needs a laugh. Just be who she needs you to be and eventually it will all add up. She'll come around." I said.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Thanks. You always know what to say." He said.

"No problem."

"So.." He said.

"So what?" I asked.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about it," I groaned, "But Bella please I opened up to you open up to me. Please?" He asked.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

A humongous grin spread across his face, "Why were you upset after cheerleading tryouts?"

"It was cheerleading tryouts. Need I say more?" I asked.

"Bella." He complained.

"Okay, so I may have saw Edward and Tanya kissing." I confessed.

"And why does this upset you?" He asked.

"Because Tanya's a bitch that hates me. I can't stand her. And I can't believe that Edward is going out with her. If you ask me he could do better." I vented.

"I'm sorry are we talking about Edward Cullen? Bella he is a bit of a player and an ass. I hope you don't like him. Tanya is exactly who he deserves. Bella please tell me you don't like him." I was silent. Great Emmett didn't seem to like him. Bad sign. "Bella!" He yelled.

"I know what I'm doing okay?!" I half yelled.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

I sighed, "I know. Thanks bro," I said giving him a hug.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I woke up and got dressed when I noticed that Rosalie and Alice weren't there. Probably out with the gang. Yeah I called then 'the gang' don't ask me why I don't know. My phone beeped and I saw that I had one text. It was from Alice.

_Hey,_

_We are all down at Dunkin Doughnuts come join us._

_ASAP_

_We have good news. _

_-Ally. _

Only Jasper was aloud to call Alice Ally. So this news must be big. But what could it be I couldn't figure it out. I thought about it the whole way to Dunkin Doughnuts. I walked in and saw Emmett waving Doughnut in mouth might I add. "Hey sis, got you a chocolate long john with bream filling and chocolate milk." Emmett said. He knew that was my favorite.

'Thanks Em," I took my seat and that's when I noticed that Edward was there. This is what I didn't understand. When I had first met the gang, (not including Edward), they has said that they didn't get along with Edward, yet, here he sits and he had sat with us all last week too. Strange. "So, Ally," I couldn't help myself, "What's this 'good' news of yours?" I asked.

"It's not my good news, it's yours." I gave her a confused look, "Not only did you make the cheerleading team, you are the CAPTAIN!!!" She pretty much screamed.

"I don't even know if I want to be on the team." I said.

"What!?" Edward said. That's when Tanya and Jessica walked in.

"There she is." I heard Tanya said. I turned around and saw her pointing at me. "How dare you!" She screamed. She started walking over to me. Then she noticed Edward. "Edward I thought we talked about this."

"About what?" He asked.

She shook her head, "If you expect to be my boyfriend," So they were together, I knew it.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend." He said. Ha ha.

"Oh yeah, then what was last night about?" She challenged. That made my jaw drop. I saw they way they were acting before I left cheerleading tryouts. But, I could feel tears coming up, I had to fight them, I didn't even understand why they were there. I can't believe that I thought Edward might have actually dumped her. And for what reason? Oh, yeah, I thought that I had a chance. Well, I stand corrected.

I stood up, "Well I don't want to interrupt you guys, see ya at practice Tanya, Jessica." I walked out the door. I was going to stay on the team, but for two reasons, One: Show Tanya she's not queen of the school, Two: Show Edward what he's missing out on.

My friends were right behind me. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that my own brother, did it." Alice ranted.

"I knew Edward used girls but not like that." Jasper said.

"Were only in 11th grade, is he crazy!" Rosalie said.

"Whatever I had almost thought that he was are friend again, but I think the only reason he even hangs out with us is to get to Bella." Emmett said.

"Yeah, well you'll be happy to know that I'm not going to talk to Edward anymore." I said.

"Good, you don't need to get involved with him. Your to good of a person." He said. I couldn't help but smile. He was such a good brother.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

So it was Monday again. Great. School was basically the same as last week, boring. Until third hour than something very interesting happened. I walked in and took my seat in drama class. Mrs. Mason walked in and started rambling, "So class today I though we would start our first unit. Shakespeare. We will be reading the book, 'The Merchant of Venice'" That's when a cell phone went off. I will give you one guess who's cell it was.

"Mr. Cullen! Once again you've disrupted my class with that stupid cell phone of yours. Obviously taking it away wasn't enough punishment to teach you a lesson. So instead of taking away your cell I'm making you try out for the school play tryouts are going to be on Friday. Be there or else." She said. "Speaking of the play students, I want it to come to your attention that the musical this year will be High School Musical 3!" Oh god! This was just to good. Edward's face had me cracking up, I was doing my best not to snicker.

The bell rang and the day went on. The rest of my classes were boring. Then I realized that I had to work tonight. Oh great I have to go work with the school player. I walked in the ice cream place and saw Edward there. "Bella, I want you to know that I didn't do it with Tanya. I wasn't even with her last night, you have to believe me." He pleaded. Why did he want me to forgive him so bad.

"I don't have to believe a word that comes out of your mouth. I don't believe that there's nothing going on between you and Tanya and honestly, I don't understand why you want me to believe you so badly. But I can't believe a lie, Edward." His face looked in pain but I knew that that had to be said.

**EPOV**

Bella didn't believe that there was nothing going on between me and Tanya. It was bad enough that Mrs. Mason was making me try out for the play but now Bella is extremely pissed off at me. What am I going to do? Bella had quickly become one of my best friends and now not even a week later I lost her.

"Bella what can I do to prove to you that I truly mean what I am saying." I asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing that you can do that will prove to me that you are telling me the truth. Because I beginning to think that every thing you say to a girl is a flat out lie. I thought that you weren't this player that everyone thought you were. But I was wrong. Blinded by the lie that every girl believes. So just back off of me. Go to Tanya or Jessica or anyone else who believes you. I'm done." She said.

What did she mean she was done? Done with what? Talking to me? Being my friend? Well I was going to change that. She may have said there is nothing that I can do. But there has to be something. And I was going to do that something and get Bella to believe me. I also wanted her to believe that I'm not that player everyone thinks I am. Not anymore anyway.

Bella was one of the few people who seem to understand me. And right now she doesn't believe anything that comes out of my mouth.

**Okay so like always please reveiw. They mean so much. **

**So I need some help. I have ideas but there not to brilliant. SO if you have any suggestions for this story please tell me in a review.**

**Also Question: What should Edward do to prove to Bella that he's not lying? **

**Come on guys I know that your perfectly capable of telling me. Reveiws take like a minute. Seriously.**

**,Love. **


	6. Football!

**OMG. I HATE IT when someone takes like a month to update on their story and I know that I haven't updated in AT LEAST a month. But I got to work and her is chapter 6. I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon.**

**So thnx to all who reveiwed last time and favorited that alwasy makes me happy.**

**I enabled Private Messaging so if you have an idea's for the story feel free to PM me. K?**

**And last but not least I have a question posted at the bottom of this chapter so if you could please awnser it in a reveiw that would be lovely.**

**BPOV**

So it's Thursday. I haven't talked to Edward since the day that I found out I was cheerleading captain which by the way sucks. I don't even want to talk about. **(lol Bella doesn't wanna talk about it because I have on idea what she should talk about.) **

I was so tired it was even funny. I was in a haze. Anything the teacher said went in one ear and out the other. Then there was third hour. Today Edward had to try out for the school musical. I didn't know what to expect. He would probably be good because his voice is musical and velvety and he looks like a god so why wouldn't he have kick ass acting skills.

I walked into class and took my seat. "Today," Mrs. Mason said, "Is going to be strictly auditions for our musical, High School Musical 3. Now I like I said at the beginning of this course you will not be required to audition unless you let brought your cell phone to class like Mr. Cullen did. Speaking of you, Mr. Cullen would be so kind and be the first to audition?"

I looked at Edward to see what he would say but instead I caught him staring at me. But he quickly looked away. "Yes, Mrs. Mason I would love to."

"Okay Edward please sing Scream." Mrs. Mason commanded. "You may only sing a small portion if you wish."

_Voices in my head,_

_Tell me they know best,_

_Got me on the edge,_

_Their pushin, pushin, their pushin,_

_I know they've got plan,_

_To put the balls in my hands,_

_This time it's man to man,_

_I'm driving, fighting inside,_

_A world that's upside down  
It Spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without you_

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

"That's all that I'd like to sing." He said.

Wow. He is amazing, just as I predicted his voice was much better than Zac Efron's.

Than some other people auditioned. It was clear Edward was getting the lead role. "Well class," Mrs. Mason said, "We need at least one other person to audition as Gabriella. Any volunteers?"

"Bella Swan would be perfect for the role Mrs. Mason." Ok who ever just said that was just asking to get there ass kicked. I turned and saw that it was Edward who said that. You know he wanted my forgiveness so bad and yet here he stands trying to make me audition for this stupid musical.

"Oh Bella would you please audition! I'm sure you will be fantastic!" Mrs. Mason said.

Before I could answer Edward spoke up. "Mrs. Mason just the other day Bella was telling me how much she would just love to land the lead but she doesn't think she has what it takes. Which is obviously ridiculous."

"Bella please?" She asked. What could I do now?

"Okay I guess." I said. I went up to the stage and started singing Gabriella's solo.

_I guess I should've known better,  
to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh.  
I lent my heart out forever,  
and finally learned each other's names._

I tell myself, "this time it's different."  
No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it.  
"I'll never survive on one that's coming",  
If I stay, Ooh!

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.

"I'm done." I said. Every clapped as I walked off the stage.

"Bella you are amazing! I'm sure you'll land the lead just like Edward said that you wanted." Mrs. Mason said. Yeah, Edward said not me. Just then the bell rang I saw Edward leaving and I had to make sure that I could catch him.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" I asked.

"To lunch. Care to join me?" He asked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what Bella?" He asked while acting all innocent I just wanted to slap him.

"Tell Mrs. Mason I wanted the role when I really didn't." I said.

"Because I happen to think that you would make a lovely Gabriella and so does Mrs. Mason." He said.

"But now I'm going to be stuck with a role that I didn't even want." I said.

"Don't worry you'll be the talk of the school. By the way are you going to the football game tommorrow?" He said.

What the Heck? "I hate being talk of the school and yes I am going to the game why do you ask?" I asked.

"No reason. See ya later Bella." He said. Then he walked away. I decided against chasing after him. I just tried that and all he did was make me more confused than I already was.

**EPOV**

Yes! First, Bella will for sure be Gabriella in this play and I will probably be Troy. Second, Bella is going to the football game tomorrow! Perfect.

**BPOV**

The rest of my day passed by quickly and before I knew it it was Friday. I sat down at my lunch table with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper do you play football?" I asked.

"No it's not my thing." He said.

"I didn't think you played football I saw you as more of a baseball kind of guy." I said.

"Oh yeah, now that's a sport. I love baseball." He said.

"So I guess were just cheering Emmett on tonight." I said.

"Yup." Alice and Jasper said. I didn't fail to notice how Rosalie didn't say she was going to cheer Emmett on. I saw hurt in Emmett's face and tears? Omg he was going to cry!

"Excuse me.' He said. I could tell that it took everything he had to make sure his voice didn't crack.

_**Later that night the football game**_

"GO! GO! GO! YES!" I screamed along with Alice and Jasper on my side. Rosalie was there. But she acted as if she had better things to do which she probably did. But why was she here.

"Hey Bella do you want to go grab some snacks with me?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. We walked up the bleachers and headed towards the snack stand. "Hey Alice what's up with Rosalie? She acts like she doesn't even want to be here."

"I made her come. She doesn't like football unless there is a certain football player she has her eyes on. But I'm trying to make her notice Emmett."

"Why doesn't she like Emmett. I mean I just feel so bad for him. He likes her SO much that it's driving him nuts!" I said.

"I know Bella I-

She stopped talk and just stared behind me towards the field. I turned around to see some guy running to the center of the field microphone in hand. "Bella Swan? Look I know you're out here I want you to know that I didn't do anything to Tanya and anything and everything that I did to you that was hurtful I want you to know that I'm sorry! Please trust me again. Please?" He fell down to his knees on that last statement.

Oh.

My.

God.

**Quesiton: How should Bella react to what Edward said?**

**Questoin #2: Would anone like to hear a Rosalie POV to see what's going on in her head? Yes or No.**

**So whatdaya think? Good, bad, so-so?**

**Please reveiw!**


	7. Twisty

**So a great thanks to everyone who reveiwed last chapter. Almost all of you wanted a Rosalie POV and it is in here but not till the end. I switched POV's a lot in this chapter sorry if you don't like it. So tell me what you think with me reveiws are always appriated. **

**Oh and guess what! It's only been 2 days since I last updated this is like a record for me! Who knows if I get a lot of reveiws like last time I may do it again. ;)**

**BPOV **

I opened the door to my dorm and grabbed a water bottle. I was thirsty. Why? Because After what Edward did I was so embarrassed I just ran out of there as fast as I could. I just don't understand why would Edward force me into playing the lead in the musical and then embarrass me in front of the whole school like that!

Oh boy. Time to break out the ice cream.

**EPOV**

I ran to the sidelines of the football field the whole team just cracking up. I even started to laugh it was pretty funny. "Ok guys I know it's funny but Tyler owes my $100."

Tyler instantly stopped laughing and dug for his wallet. Edward Cullen never turns down a dare especially when $100 was involved. "Here you go man," Tyler handed me the $100, "I didn't think you would do that. You just embarrassed yourself in front of the entire school!"

"Yeah, maybe one of us can take your place as most popular guy in school." Mike said.

"I don't see why you care Mike. Because I'm taking Edward's place." Eric said.

"Please don't get to ahead of yourselves guys if anything that just helped my popular status a bunch." I said.

"How so?" Mike asked.

"Bella will be head over heels in love with me along with every other girl in this school after the just saw what they call my 'sensitive side'. Bella will probably be my girl friend by time Monday comes around." I said.

"Damn didn't think about that." Tyler said.

"Nice going Tyler! Now every girl who wasn't in love with Edward is now." Eric said.

**EMPOV**

Oh hell no. Hell. NO.

My sister is NOT going out with this ass hole who's ego is the size of mountain. He thinks that all the girls are going to be all over him including Bella. I don't think so. Especially when they all find out that there precious Edward Cullen only did that because he was paid $100.

_After the game._

I ran as fast as I could to get to Bella's dorm. Finally I was there. I started pounding on the door. "Bella! Bella!" I screamed.

She opened the door and I fell down. "What?" She asked.

"Did you see what Edward did?" I asked.

"Of course I saw it! The whole school saw it!" She said.

"Well before you go all gaga over him there something you might want to know." I said.

"What?" She asked. "Oh and by the way, I'm not going to go gaga over him no matter how sweet the gesture was it was ten times more embarrassing." I said.

"Well Mr. Sweety only did that because Tyler said he would give him $100." I said. Shock crossed her face. Once she took it all in she got mad. And when I say mad, I mean MAD.

"What an ass!" She yelled. That's my sister.

**BPOV**

I marched over to Edward's dorm and knocked on the door. He opened it and once he saw it was me a smirk came across his face. "I knew you would come."

"Please wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Listen you may think that I'm going to fall all over you but I'm not stupid okay. When you want to apologize for real there better not be any money involved got that?"

**EPOV**

What!? How did she find out there was money involved!? She stood there waiting for me to say something. "Bella I… it…just because-

"I said this once and I'll say it again I'm done." She turned on her heel and walked away. Crap!

Who could have told her? It had to be someone on the football team.

Tyler. No daring me to do that would not make him look good.

Eric. No he can't even get up the courage to talk to a girl.

Mike. Yes! That's it! Everyone knows he's in love with Bella and he wishes that he was me. He even said so at the football game! Oh, I'll kill him. He wanted Bella to be mad at me so that he could catch her on some kind of rebound.

Not while I'm around I'll tell you that much.

**RPOV – **_**the long awaited Rosalie POV (lol long awaited it's been like a day since I updated)**_

I sat on the football stands alone. I told Alice and Jasper that I was going to hang out for a while. They thought that I meant Emmett but I really was just here to think. It's really been getting on my nerves how Alice and Jasper want me to get together with Emmett. Even Bella wanted me to. I mean she never said anything but it was so obvious.

It's nothing against Emmett really. He is a nice guy I'm sure. I mean I have never really took the time to get to know him. But that's what I hear. The thing is I have a secret. A secret that not even Jasper knows and he's my brother. My parents don't know either.

But freshman year something happened that scared me for life.

_*flash back*_

_It was my first high school party & I was so excited._

"_Mom, Dad, there is a party tonight at Victoria's house. You don't mind if I go right?" I asked._

"_Honey, you're a little young to go to a party don't you think?" My dad said._

"_Dad I'm a FRESHMAN I'm in high school I should be able to go to high school parties." I said._

"_Is Jasper going?" He asked._

"_Well, no but all of my friends will be there it will be perfectly safe. And you don't have to worry about picking me up because I'm going to stay over at Victoria's house. Please!" I begged._

"_I guess. But be careful." _

"_Thanks dad! You too mom!"_

_An hour later I was at the party._

"_Hey Rosalie!" Laurent called. _

"_Hi Rose! Looking good." Some perv named Mike said._

"_Hey Rosie." Some said in my ear as he slung his arm around me. I could smell the beer on his breath. I turned to see that it was Victoria's older brother James. "Why don't we go up to my room and relax." _

_I remembered what my dad had said, 'Be careful.'_

"_No thanks James." I said quickly trying to escape. He grabbed my wrist._

"_Not so fast hot stuff."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Basically I was raped that night. But I was to scared to tell anyone. Even my family. I felt myself crying. This is why I can't go out with Emmett.

**So what do ya think?**

**Question: Should Rosalie tell someone her secret? **

**Question #2: If you said yes to the first question who should she tell? -it can be more than one person.**

**Please tell me in a reveiw.**

**ALso: got any ideas? Feel free to share.**


	8. Tell me why

**So once again I switched POV's alot. If you don't like than I'm sorry. Please reveiw. I'll love ya if you do.**

**EPOV  
**

I screwed up with Bella BIG TIME. She probably hates me right now. No she defiantly hates me right now. What can I do. I didn't think she'd find out that it was a dare. Damn that Mike Newton.

I had the perfect plan to get him back. Everyone knows that girls like to gossip and when you know as many girls as I do I will not have any trouble spreading this around.

Was it true? No. Well actually considering this is Mike we are talking about, I'd say that its questionable which means people will have no trouble believing it.

There goes Jessica. I ran up to her and put my arm around her. She instantly lit up. I leaned down in her ear and whispered, "You wanna know a secret?"

She giggled and nodded her head yes. "Mike Newton is gay." Her mouth fromed an 'o' shape. "Spread it around. K?" She nodded again and ran off to a table of girls.

I saw Lauren heading in the other direction. I repeated exactly what I had said to Jessica and she was just as quick to spread it around and it didn't take long before that was all the school was talking about.

It was the end of the day and I saw Bella headed towards her dorm. I quickly ran up to her. "Bella, I'm so sorry look please I will do anything and I mean it. Whatever you want." I begged. No dare this time promise.

"Anything?" She asked. I didn't like the tone in her voice.

"Yes Bella, whatever you want I will do or get." I said.

"If you really want my forgiveness than I want to see you walk around campus in a dress and not just any dress that really tight one that Alice tried to make me wear." She said.

Oh god. "But if the dress is tight on you than it must not even fit on me." I said as I tried to wiggle my way out of this.

"Oh that's okay if it rips than you'll just have to walk around campus with a ripped dress on." God Danget. "Hey did you hear that Mike Newton was gay!"

I just laughed, "Got that ass hole good." I mumbled under my breath hoping Bella won't hear.

"Wait you spread that around?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to get back at him for telling you about the dare." I said I hated bring the dare into this.

"Edward! Mike wasn't the one who told me about that! It was Emmett!" She said.

"Crap!" I said.

"You better not do anything to my brother Edward." She warned.

"I won't. I promise." I said.

**BPOV**

_Lunch_

So everything's going good right, I'm just standing in line waiting to get my lunch then Mike comes along. "Hey Bella! I was wondering…

Oh Boy.

"Wondering what Mike?" Might as well make him spit it out.

"You doing anything this Friday?" I pretended to think about it when I was actually trying to think up an excuse. I saw Edward and we locked eyes for a second. I sent him a pleading look and he winked at me hopefully he can save me.

"Um, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Well would you like to maybe, I don't know, go on a date?" He asked looking at his feet like a little kid.

Before I could respond Edward came up and slung his arm around me, kissed my cheek, and said, "Hey Sweetheart what are you and Mike talking about?" We turned to look at Mike but he wasn't there. We burst out laughing.

"He ran so fast I didn't even see him leave!" I said.

"I know it. C'mon girl lets get something to eat." Edward said.

**JPOV**

I headed off to my next class. It was new, I had gotten transferred out of art into gym. I got dressed and headed out to see my new class mates. I saw Victoria, James, and Laurent. Some old friends of me and Rose. I never knew why Rose stopped hanging out with them, Victoria was like her best friend. And James was a year older but I didn't think he was a bad guy.

I walked over to them, "Hey guys what's up? I haven't talked to you guys since freshman year, how cine we don't hang out anymore?" I asked.

"I don't know," Victoria said, "Ever since freshman year after that party that I had Rosalie hasn't talked to me. I don't know why. She wouldn't return my phone calls and when ever I waved to her she would act like she didn't know me. But I agree Jasper all of us should hang out again maybe I can get Rose to tell me why she ignored me these past to years." James seemed stiff I wonder why.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. Then class started. But it was soon over. I was in the locker room getting dressed when I over heard James and Laurent talking.

"You better tell Victoria to stay away from Rosalie and Jasper or else Rosalie might let it slip to Victoria." Laurent said. Let what slip? "I'll admit you got lucky freshman year, if Rosalie had said something you would've been thrown in the slammer. I wonder why she didn't say anything." What!? What did James do that was so bad that Rosalie could have him thrown in jail.

"Hey man, I don't care why she didn't say anything I was just glad she did. Besides she has no alibi she couldn't get me thrown in jail because its just her word against mine." James said. God Danget! What did he do?!

"Yeah but it's pretty obvious. She used to be a big flirt until you raped her. Then she totally shut down." Laurent said. What!?

WHAT!? SHE WAS RAPED!?

What the hell why didn't she tell me! Why didn't she tell anyone! I need to talk to Rosalie now.

I ran out of the locker room and over to Rosalie's dorm. I pounded on the door. She opened it and I could tell she was the only one there. "Rosalie Lillian Hale why didn't you tell me!?" I yelled.

**RPOV**

I opened the door to a fuming Jasper. "Rosalie Lillian Hale why didn't you tell me!?" He yelled. Tell him what? When I didn't respond he continued on. "Two years! Two years you kept that secret from me, mom, dad, anyone Rosalie! You could have told anyone as long as things got token care of. But no! I have to find out that James, is a lose rapist that's been running around for 2 years! How could you not say anything!" Jasper screamed.

The waterworks kicked in. How could he yell at me like this? "I'm sorry are you the one who was raped here?" I asked sarcastically, "No! You weren't and you don't know what it feels like especially when your only 13 years old! I was scared and confused! I'm sorry Jasper! I didn't know what to do." The words barley came out because I was crying so much.

Jasper came over and gave me a hug, I cried on his shoulder. "Rosalie." He said in a calm voice, "You have to tell the police."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm scared what if he tries to do it again." I asked.

"Rose if he's in jail then he can't hurt you. Think about. Please? For me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Thanks Jazz, I'm so sorry I never told you. But please keep to yourself until I decide what to do about this."

"okay Rose but soon. Okay?" HE asked.

I nodded and he left. I decided to take a walk I ended up on the football field. Then my worst nightmare appeared on the field. James. "Rosalie I-

I started screaming, just screaming. "STAY AWAY! GO AWAY! HELP!"

Then out of no where Emmett came to my rescue. "Hey man, stay away. She obviously doesn't want you around so leave." James left.

"Rosie what's wrong?" I was prepared to tell. To tell mom, dad, the police, Bella, Alice, and Emmett. So he could know that I didn't hate him. But when he called me Rosie I couldn't help but run away.

That was what James called me the night I was raped.

**EMPOV**

I watched Rosalie runaway. I give up. She was screaming bloody murder when James cam e along and I scared him off. But then when I ask what's wrong she runs away. I just don't know what's going on with this girl.

So, I guess I give up.

**So what's going on in that head of urs?**

**The only way for me to know is if you please reveiw.**

**Question: So this Rosalie situation. Do you want me to continue with it or try to end ASAP or just drop it.... Do you like or no?**

**Question 2: Bella & Edward. What should happen with them? Do you think I let Edward off to easy? **

**And last but not least any ideas are welcome.**

**Once again please reveiw it means a lot. **

**.love**

**~3dwrd(u||3nL0\/3r01**


End file.
